Talk:Lieutenant junior grade
Enterprise-era Lieutenant junior grade On this Wikipedia page it suggests that a helm officer in is referred to as a "lieutenant junior grade." If this is true this information should be incorporated somehow into MA. I don't have access to the episode and would appreciate it if anyone can check the episode and verify this.--Tim Thomason 05:17, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Well, Tim, that's wrong. The helm officer in (not Divergence) is referred outright as "Lieutenant" by her Captain (Erika Hernandez). Interestingly, she's wearing ensign insignia, so may in fact be some sort of junior lieutenant. But that's kinda stretching it. You should probably go back to helping with the Dedication plaque personnel (as you are doing there in April 2006).--Tim Thomason 04:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Medical Lieutenant JGs I removed the following reference to medical officers starting their careers at LTJG's. :In the late 24th century, Starfleet Medical Academy graduates entered the fleet with the rank of lieutenant junior grade. :''As with current military practice, Starfleet physicians seem to be commissioned at a higher rank than those of the general academy based on the service records of Julian Bashir and Elizabeth Lense. There is no evidence of this at all and it also not the current military practice since medical officers are presently commissioned as O-1s in all cases, and may recieve advanced rank after completion of post commissioning training. As for Bashir, he did arrive at Deep Space Nine a LTJG, but we have no idea what his commissioning track was before that. He could very easily have been commissioned an ensign while in medical school and follow-on post-commissioning training (known in the real Navy as "knife and fork school" which is a special program for newly commissioned doctors). In any event, this isnt canon and so it has been removed -FC 11:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I see your point. I was just trying to show the similarity to USUHS. While matriculated at USUHS, students are 0-1 but once they graduate: :*From http://entitlements.usuhs.mil/Post_Med_Education.html: :*"Graduates of USUHS without prior active duty time will graduate as an O-3 under two years of service for basic pay purposes. Other graduates with prior active duty service will graduate as O-3 plus any credit for pay purposes for prior active duty service (U.S. Code, Title 10, 2126)" :Bashir and Lense's service records suggest Starfleet follows a similar practice, but if you'd rather dismiss this as "no evidence at all," fine. I just figured it might have been interesting to some Memory Alpha readers to know the real world corollary. Wangry 21:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have no clue about current military practice but here at memory-alpha we follow the standard "if it's mentioned or seen on screen it's canon" and if it doesn't follow that simple rule then it's speculation which is not allowed here. It is interesting but not relevant to the encyclopedia format that ma has adopted. You could do what other users do and put it on your user page. — Morder 21:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Very well. Wangry 21:43, 11 December 2008 (UTC)